Charged particle beam devices can be used, for example, in electron beam inspection (EBI), defect review and critical dimension measurement. Upon irradiation of a specimen or sample by a primary charged particle beam, signal charged particles, such as secondary electrons (SE), are created, which may carry information about the topography of the specimen, the chemical constituents of the specimen, the electrostatic potential of the specimen and other information of the specimen. The signal charged particles are collected and guided to a sensor, e.g., a scintillator, a pin diode or the like.
The performance of a charged particle source in providing the primary charged particle beam in a charged particle beam device is of particular interest. As an example, high brightness charged particle sources and/or high emission current sources with high emission stability are beneficial. The charged particle sources can be operated under vacuum conditions, wherein the performance of the charged particle sources can be related to a quality of the vacuum. A low vacuum pressure, and particularly a low partial pressure of residual gases, which may poison e.g. a primary charged particle emitter of the charged particle source, is beneficial. For example, oxygen can have a negative impact on a work function of the emitter material and/or on the primary charged particle emission.
In view of the above, new charged particle source arrangements for a charged particle beam device, charged particle beam devices for sample inspection, and methods for providing a primary charged particle beam for sample inspection in a charged particle beam device that overcome at least some of the problems in the art are beneficial. In particular, charged particle source arrangements, charged particle beam devices, and methods for providing a primary charged particle beam for sample inspection in a charged particle beam device that provide at least one of an improved charged particle source stability and a simplification of a vacuum system of a charged particle source arrangement are beneficial.